


Kono kokoro wo moyasou

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Confrontations, Established Relationship, Guilt, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Como cada vez, Kei se sintió sucio.Esa era la razón para que no quería que acabara.Porque hasta que sentía a Yabu encima, hasta que le sentía moverse, hasta que podía hacerle tener sensaciones tan intensas casi de apagarle, él no tenía manera de pensar.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono kokoro wo moyasou

**Kono kokoro wo moyasou**

**(Este corazón está quemando)**

Kei apretó las manos en las sábanas, a punto que tuvo miedo que pudieran arrancarse.

Sentía a Yabu moverse dentro de sí, y se había dejado llevar completamente a él y a lo que sentía, porque sabía qué ese momento de éxtasis total, donde su mente se revelaba incapaz de pensar algo coherente, no iba a durar para siempre.

Se esforzó de prolongar esa sensación tanto como posible; cuando no pudo resistir, se aferró a los hombros del mayor, seguro de dejar marcas de las uñas, y se corrió entre sus cuerpos.

Vio indistintamente a Yabu sonreír, mientras el ritmo de sus empujones dentro de él se hacía más rápido, hasta que él también llegaba al orgasmo.

Hubo un momento de estasis antes que Kota se moviera a un lado, al quitarse delicadamente de él y a tirarse a su lado, llevando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y suspirando con satisfacción.

Como cada vez, Kei se sintió sucio.

Esa era la razón para que no quería que acabara.

Porque hasta que sentía a Yabu encima, hasta que le sentía moverse, hasta que podía hacerle tener sensaciones tan intensas casi de apagarle, él no tenía manera de pensar.

Cuando acababan, estaba como si esos pensamientos pudieran de vuelta fluir en su mente, como si se abriera una brecha en el dique donde los había detenido.

Y se sentía mal. Asqueado por sí mismo para no tener éxito de pararse, porque ya no quería encontrarse en esa cama, porque lo que hacían estaba equivocado.

Porque, pese a que fuera consciente del hecho que era un error, de todas maneras sentía la necesidad de acercarse a Yabu, de sentir su piel contra la propia, de recomenzar una vez más, hasta consumarse, hasta ser demasiado cansados para seguir moviéndose.

Se giró, apretándose contra de él, y le apoyó el mentón en el pecho, levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

Yabu devolvió la mirada, levantando las cejas y sonriendo.

“¿Qué pasa, Kei?” le preguntó, empezando distraídamente a desordenarle el pelo en su frente.

El menor se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más tenemos intención de seguir así, Yabu?” le preguntó, en voz de repente melancólica.

Kota se sentó recto, dejó de tocarle y cruzó los brazos, una expresión pensativa en la cara.

“Lo dices todas las veces, Kei.” le dijo, en tono tranquilo. “Lo dices siempre al final. Y luego vuelves. pues, ¿Qué sentido tiene hacer por la enésima vez esta discusión?” le preguntó, al mirarle con la misma tristeza en los ojos.

Inoo suspiró.

No estaba justo, y lo sabía.

No estaba justo que fueran ellos a sentirse tristes. No estaba justo que fueran en esa cama, juntos.

Y, lo sabía, no era justo arrepentirse de lo que pasaba entre ellos cuando estaba ya muy tarde para remediar, y cuando no podía realmente pararse, a pesar de la culpa que le devoraba.

Esa historia había durado meses ya.

Había pasado casi por accidente, durante un fin de semana que Kei había pasado en Kanagawa, en casa de la familia de Kota.

Hikaru debería haber ido con ellos, pero se había quedado en Tokyo por el rodaje de su drama.

Kei no pensaba en esos dos días con mucho placer.

No le gustaba pensar en cómo Yabu y él se hubieran saltado encima como animales, en como parecieran completamente incapaces de controlarse, en como sus mentes no parecieran ni por asomo tocadas por la idea de Hikaru.

Y a esa hora como ahora, la imagen del menor sólo surgía al final, cuando ambos se encontraban a lidiar con la culpa.

Kei nunca había creído de ser alguien de hacer algo así a la persona que quería, pero había tenido que reconsiderar.

Siempre había pensado que el engaño llegara al final de una relación, cuando ella sólo se quedaba una imitación barata de lo que había sido, cuando ambos estaban hartos el uno del otro y se habían echado a alguien diferente para buscar al menos un poco de alivio de una situación aparentemente insostenible.

No había sido así, por él.

Se sentía aún más asqueroso al tener que admitirlo, incluso con sí mismo, pero él todavía quería a Hikaru.

No había nada malo entre ellos, nada que justificara su presencia en casa de Kota, nada que pudiera hacerle creer que su relación estuviera a punto de acabar.

Porque así, todo habría sido simple.

Se habrían dejado, conscientes del hecho que ya no podían hacerse felices, y él habría estado libre de acostarse con quienquier.

Miró a Yabu a los ojos, al suspirar por la enésima vez.

“Lo sé. Es porque soy un cobarde, y esto lo sabemos ambos.” le dijo, al bajar la cabeza y al fruncir el entrecejo. “Porque si te lo dijera el momento que llego, luego no tendría lo para que vine, ¿no?” hizo una risita sarcástica. “Como si no tuviera ya bastantes razones para sentirme horrible.”

Kota le miró por un rato, luego le cogió los hombros y se le apretó contra el pecho.

“No hagas el mártir, Kei. Y no pienses de ser el único que se siente así.” le dijo, en tono firme. “Soy a tu nivel, y lo sabes bien. Tú engañas a tu novio y yo engaño a mi amigo, no veo diferencias.” añadió, e Inoo tuvo una punzada al corazón, como siempre odiando la manera como el mayor siempre llegaba al punto del problema, diciendo la verdad sin rodeos y nunca intentando de hacerla más suave.

Se sentó en la cama, llevó las rodillas contra el pecho y escondió la cara entre ellas.

Respiró hondo una o dos veces, determinado a no irritarse.

Porque no tenía derecho ni gana.

Y porque, además, lo sabía, Yabu tenía razón.

Se giró a mirarle.

¿Por qué no podía estar sin él?

Se lo había preguntado docenas de veces, nunca teniendo éxito de darse una respuesta satisfactoria.

No estaba enamorado de él. No les ataba nada más profundo que una amistad.

Incluso pensando en la primera vez que había ocurrido, se quedaba sin indicios. Le había saltado encima, le había besado, la ropa había desaparecido sin que se diera cuenta, y de repente le había encontrado encima a sí, dentro de sí, y le había gustado.

Porque no podía negar que estar con Yabu le hiciera sentir bien. Era una sensación efímera, que parecía nutrirse de sus movimientos y que desaparecía cuando se paraban, pero estaba allí.

Y era ella que le atraía a casa del mayor, era ella que le atraía en su cama, era ella que le hacía ignorar el mal que le estaba haciendo a Hikaru.

Se sentía harto, y sabía qué tampoco por eso tenía una justificación.

Se tumbó, al darle la espalda a Kota, al decidir que ya no quería mirarle.

Porque había sido mirándole que se había encontrado en esa situación, y al seguir teniendo los ojos fijos a él sabía qué nunca iba a salir.

*

Llegó a casa temprano esa noche.

Siempre intentaba hacerlo antes que regresara Hikaru, para evitar de tener que dar explicaciones, seguro que sus alibis no pudieran resistir siempre.

Al entrar, se fue pronto a la habitación, se quitó la ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, esperó uno rato que el agua fuera caliente y entró.

Quería lavar las marcas de Yabu de su cuerpo, que fueran reales o imaginarios.

No quería sentir su olor encima, no mientras estaba con Hikaru.

Como si fingir de no haber estado con él lo hiciera real.

Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en su bata, al taponar el pelo para secar el agua sobrante, mientras al mismo tiempo oía la puerta de casa abrirse.

Suspiró, y salió del cuarto de baño.

Hikaru estaba en medio de la habitación, aparentemente buscándole.

“Hola, Kei.” le dijo, con una sonrisa que sobresalía en el cansancio de su cara. Se le acercó, le puso una mano detrás de la espalda y le tiró delicadamente contra de sí, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

“Hola, Hikka.” respondió él, al tratar de dar una apariencia de sinceridad a su sonrisa.

El menor se sentó al borde de la cama y se quedó absorto al mirar a Kei mientras se vestía con una camiseta y el pantalón de un chándal que utilizaba en casa.

“¿Qué hiciste hoy?” le preguntó, los ojos vacíos. Inoo se encogió de hombros y se giró rápido al armario para no estar obligado a cruzar sus ojos.

“Nada en particular. Fui en casa para estudiar.” respondió, al fingirse indiferente. Al girarse, vio que Hikaru había levantado una ceja, y le miraba con duda.

“Intenté llamar esta tarde. ¿Por qué no contestaste?” preguntó, y Kei trató de guardar la respiración a un ritmo aceptable.

No había acusación en su ton, sólo curiosidad.

“Salí, fui fuera menos de media hora... fui al conbini.” explicó, seráfico.

Hikaru se limitó a asentir, confiado, y no dijo nada más.

Se fueron a la cocina, mientras Inoo no podía evitar de sentir una especie de agitación latente.

Al pasar de los días, odiaba más y más esa situación.

Odiaba tener que mentir a Hikaru.

Odiaba no tener éxito de relajarse en su presencia, vivir con el constante terror de deslizar, de decir una palabra de más y de poner fin a su relación con él.

Y lo odiaba todo aún más porque sólo era su culpa.

Pero Yabu tenía razón, no podía hacer el mártir ni quejarse.

Había cruzado mucho tiempo atrás el límite del error, que se pudiera explicar de alguna manera, racional o no.

Ese engaño también había entrado en su rutina, y él no iba a liberarse fácilmente, así como no se podría haber liberado de un vicio.

Iba a seguir adelante en ese infierno que había construido con sus propias manos, y que no tenía razón.

Miraba a Hikaru, cuando estaba seguro que no estuviera devolviendo la mirada, y se preguntaba que fuera que le había llevado tan lejos de él.

Estaba seguro de pocas cosas, Inoo, pero una nunca la había dudado: Yaotome le quería, siempre le había querido, y siempre se lo había demostrado.

Del otro lado había Kota, con esas miradas a que Kei ya no podía resistir, con ese cuerpo que siempre le entrampaba, con esa actitud a que se había acostumbrado con simplicidad.

Le hacía mal, Yabu. Le hería estar con él, aunque supiera que no estaba en las intenciones del mayor.

Así tenía el amor de Hikaru, mientras con Kota su corazón se reducía en migas, como si sangrara, como si llevara cicatrices tan profundas de no poder ser curadas.

Como merecía.

Le habría gustado poder ser un poco más hombre e irse de esa casa, decirle la verdad a Hikaru y hacerse dejar, porque sentía de no tener otras soluciones.

No se trataba de elegir entre ellos, porque Inoo sabía qué al tenerles en frente a él, habría elegido a Hikaru un millón de veces.

Yabu no era una elección.

Yabu sólo era sexo.

Esto lo hacía todo más patético.

Esto le hacía patético frente a sus mismos ojos, mientras imaginaba los con que Hikaru le habría mirado si hubiera sabido la verdad.

Pensaba en esto mientras le miraba juguetear en cocina, al intentar improvisar algo al menos comible, una expresión relajada en la cara, como si estar en esa casa y la presencia de Kei fueran suficientes para hacerle pasar el cansancio.

Se le acercó, instintivamente, le abrazó por detrás y le apoyó la cabeza contra la espalda.

El menor dejó de moverse, sorprendido.

“¿Qué pasa, Kei?” le preguntó, al acariciar las manos que le apretaban.

“Te quiero, Hikka.” murmuró él.

Se había esperado que el menor riera, que le dijera que él también le quería, como para burlarse de su reacción repentina, pero todo lo que oyó fue un suspiro.

“Lo sé.” respondió, con una nota de melancolía en la voz.

Kei le dejó rápidamente, como si su piel hirviera.

Nunca querría haber oído ese tono, ni ser su causa.

Sin embargo, estaba inevitable.

*

También el sexo con Hikaru se había hecho una pesadilla, aunque muy realística para llamarla así.

Esa noche, al acabar de cenar, el menor le había cogido de la cintura y le había llevado a la habitación.

Le había echado sin gracia con la espalda contra la cama, se había tumbado encima a él al tener cuidado de no pesarle encima, y había empezado a dejar vagar las manos y la boca en su cuerpo, mientras todo lo que Kei se sentía capaz de hacer era quedarse inmóvil, tumbado bajo de él, mientras en su mente a la cara de Hikaru y a sus manos se substituían las de Yabu, como si su piel hubiera guardado esos recuerdos del mayor y ahora se los propusiera, cuando le habría gustado menos recordar.

Cuando Yaotome había entrado dentro de él, se había aferrado a su espalda exactamente como hacía con Kota, había gemido exactamente como hacía con Kota, le había apretado las piernas alrededor de las caderas, exactamente como hacía con Kota.

Las sensaciones eran las mismas, y él no podía evitar de fusionar las imágenes de los dos de ellos, porque era en esos momentos que se sentía desnudado del amor que tenía por Hikaru, y todo lo que quedaba era un instinto animal, lo que le llevaba inevitablemente a aunarles.

Llegó al orgasmo, al gemir en alta voz, y después de un rato sintió al menor correrse dentro de él.

Y por la segunda vez en el mismo día, se sintió sucio.

Cuando Hikaru se desplazó, Kei se puso de costado, a mirar fijo la pared del otro lado de la habitación y al apretar las manos en la almohada, intentando no llorar, porque era algo que no podría haber explicado.

Sintió el colchón moverse, y menos de un segundo después los brazos de su novio estaban alrededor de su cintura, los labios contra su nuca.

Se sintió apretar, mientras percibía con claridad el aliento de Hikaru a su oído.

Estaba relajado, vuelto ya regular, y regodearse en esa sensación tuvo el poder de tranquilizarle.

“¿Qué pasa, Kei?” le preguntó el menor, calmo.

Inoo se mordió un labio, cerró los ojos y todavía intentó aguantar las lágrimas.

“No pasa nada, Hikka.” respondió, tratando de dar a su voz una entonación tan normal como posible.

En ese momento, los brazos del menor le dejaron. Se giró despacio, y le vio sentado en la cama, la espalda contra la cabecera y la cara escondida entre las manos, mientras se la frotaba en aire frustrado.

Kei se sentó a su vez, sin quitar los ojos de él, y sintió el escalofrío tan familiar bajo la espalda.

“Tienes la posibilidad de decírmelo, Kei.” le dijo Hikaru, después de unos segundos de silencio, sin mirarle a los ojos.

El escalofrío se concretizó en terror, e Inoo se inmovilizó.

En su cabeza se reunieron centenas de pensamientos diferentes, sin que él pudiera coger ninguno.

Se quedó mirando a Hikaru, al tener dificultad en respirar, y sin saber exactamente lo que entendía l menor, o quizás no queriéndolo entender.

Pero ya no estaba el momento de fingir. No cuando el menor tenía esa expresión en la cara, no cuando sabía qué si estaba así, sólo era su culpa. Y su culpa le habría devorado si no se hubiera rendido ahora, cuando se le había dado la ocasión.

“¿Lo sabes?” murmuró, su voz apenas oíble.

Fue entonces que Hikaru levantó los ojos. En ellos, había una especie de entretenimiento, que Kei encontró espeluznante, junto a una inmensa tristeza.

“¿De verdad pensabas que fuera tan tonto, Kei?” preguntó, sarcástico. Al ver que el mayor no respondía, siguió. “Lo sé desde cuando volviste de Kanagawa. No estás muy bueno a reaccionar bajo presión.” explicó, en tono muy tranquilo a pesar del tema.

Inoo respiró hondo, intentando en vano calmarse.

No le gustaba el tono de Hikaru.

Habría preferido que gritara. Que le dijera que le daba asco, que ni podía mirarle a la cara.

No tenía sentido.

“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?” preguntó, débilmente.

Hikaru se encogió de hombros, la expresión más seria ahora.

“No lo sé. Cada vez que te veía... diferente, cuando no sabía explicarme donde hubieras estado y sabía qué estabas con él, seguía repitiéndome que iba a ser la última, que podía soportar un poco más, que no había acabado todo.” sacudió la cabeza, al desviar la mirada de él y al levantarse, yendo a apoyarse contra la pared cerca de la ventana, mirando distraídamente afuera. “Pero luego pasaba otra vez. Y una más, y una más, y una más. Y luego…” rio, tristemente. “Y luego supongo que me acostumbré.” le miró de vuelta, y Kei si sintió como si sus ojos le quemaran. “Siempre había creído que se engañara a alguien porque ya no había una relación de salvar. Pero tú... nunca cambiaste conmigo, ¿verdad? Nunca cambiaste lo que sientes.” le dijo, y el mayor sólo pudo asentir.

Hikaru, de repente, se acercó de vuelta a él, se arrodilló en el colchón y se bajó hacia él, tomándole la cara en una mano. “¿Pues por qué, Kei?” siseó, finalmente mostrando la rabia que estaba natural sentir.

Inoo sintió una lágrima bajo la cara, pero no se preocupó.

No había razón de ocultarlo, ya no.

El agarre de Hikaru en su mandíbula dolía, pero no bastante.

Le habría gustado que doliera más. Le habría gustado que Hikaru le hiriera como había estado herido.

Incluso si la cuenta nunca iba a ser igual.

“No lo sé por qué, Hikaru. Seguí queriéndote durante los meses pasados, y te quiero ahora, pero... no sé la razón.” repitió. ¿Cómo podía explicarle algo que tampoco él se explicaba?

“¿Le quieres?” preguntó el menor, en voz baja, en el tono de quien no quiere realmente una respuesta.

Kei se salió los ojos por la sorpresa, y sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

“¡No! No que no le quiero, Hikka. Yo... yo quiero a ti, y a nadie más.” dijo, antes de darse cuenta de cuanto sonaran hipócritas sus palabras en ese momento.

Pero era un hecho, que le gustara o no.

Le había herido, engañado, humillado, pero le quería.

Hikaru levantó una ceja, y soltó el agarre en su cara.

“Vete.” le dijo sólo.

Kei quiso protestar, pero era la enésima cosa que no tenía el derecho de hacer.

Se había quitado todos derecho, lo había hecho solo, y ahora no había nada para que quejarse.

Se levantó de la cama, despacio, se dirigió al armario y se vistió, al sentir constantemente los ojos quemantes del menor encima.

Al salir de la habitación se giró para echarle un último vistazo.

Pero los ojos de Hikaru estaban fríos, no le dejaban espacio de maniobra.

Se fue a la entrada, y estaba para salir cuando oyó pasos detrás de sí.

Al girarse, vio a Hikaru parado en el umbral de la habitación, los brazos cruzados y una expresión irónica en la cara.

“Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?” le dijo, en tono de desafío.

Kei sólo pudo asentir, antes de salir finalmente de casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Se sentía destruido, derrotado.

Las últimas palabras de Hikaru eran la punición justa.

Si el engaño le había dado culpa y la tristeza de su novio el asco por sí mismo, no había palabras para describir como le hiciera sentir esa simple declaración.

Salió del edificio, encontrándose en la calle.

No sabía dónde ir.

Contempló la idea de ir de Yabu, pero la eliminó pronto.

Dentro de sí sabía qué ese paréntesis también había acabado. Porque ya no iba a tener éxito de verle como antes, porque no podría haber estado cerca de él sin que su cara y la de Hikaru se solaparan.

Rio, casi histérico, al pensar en la ironía del destino.

La relación con Yabu le había quitado el amor de Hikaru, el fin de la relación con Hikaru le había quitado la posibilidad de estar con Yabu.

Pensó que quizás debería haberlo entendido antes, encontrar la fuerza necesaria para decir basta a esa situación, pero al final no habría cambiado mucho.

Un engaño era un engaño, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera ocurrido.

Empezó a caminar, sin rumbo.

Ya no tenía nada. Se sentía vacío.

Y sabía qué estaba justo así.

Pensó en el amor que sentía por Hikaru, lo que había enterrado dentro de sí, socavándole, quitándole su valor.

Pensó en las heridas que cada vez que había estado con Kota había procurado a su corazón.

Ahora ya no estaba ese amor, y las heridas ya no iban a estar frescas.

Sólo iban a quedarle las cicatrices.


End file.
